The Innocent Bet
by whippasnappa
Summary: Naruto and sasuke share a bet, but the loser has to do whatever the winner wants... a sasunaru fic. Don't own naruto!


It was a normal day with team seven and they had just finished their daily training. "Alright, were done for today!" Kakashi said, disappearing from sight. Sakura waved goodbye to the two boys and sighed as she left. _I hope they don't kill each other without Kakashi to split them up! _When sakura was out of sight, Naruto turned to sasuke. "I'm faster than you." He suddenly announced. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, I doubt that dobe."

"Oh yeah? Fine then. A race to the top of the hokage monument! The loser has to do what ever the winner decides!" Sasuke smirked. _This is my chance. If I boost my speed with chakra, I will defiantly beat him there! Also, I can use a shortcut… _"Your on, dobe!" Naruto counted to three and they both set off in different directions. Naruto ignored the fact that sasuke went another way; he didn't care as long as he didn't lose the bet. Minutes later Naruto arrived at the hokage monument. "Yes, I'm first!" he shouted out loud punching the air with his fist. "Oh, you finally decided to show up then." Sasuke was sat on the monument. "No way! Sasuke you bastard." Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto. "I win, dobe. Now you have to do whatever I want." Naruto groaned.

"This better not cost me! What do you want teme?" Naruto groaned. His wallet was empty since his last visit to Ichiraku. But sasuke probably wouldn't want anything to do with money, he was stinking rich already. _He's probably going to humiliate me by making me walk around the village naked or something. _Naruto cringed. Then he suddenly noticed how close sasuke was. "I want you to kiss me." Naruto froze. _Did sasuke just say what I thought he said? _"Wh… what?"

"I want you to kiss me, Naruto. Was it that hard to understand?" Naruto laughed nervously. "This is a joke, right?" One look at Sasuke's face told him that Sasuke was deadly serious. "You said the winner could have whatever they want. I'm serious Naruto, just one kiss!" Naruto nodded and leaned closer to sasuke and kissed him lightly on the lips. Naruto then blushed and tried to move away, but sasuke placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head pushing the dobe back onto his lips. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but sasuke took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Soon Naruto stopped squirming and began to enjoy what was happening and slowly kissed sasuke back. Moments later they both broke apart and Naruto took a few steps away from sasuke. "What the hell just happened?" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's wrist and began kissing his neck. "No…Hah!.. Sasuke…please stop!" Naruto pushed sasuke away so hard the force made Naruto fall over. Sasuke however was determined and he stole his chance while he could. Before Naruto had the chance to stand up, sasuke quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Naruto blushed a deep red. "Get off teme! People are going to think were… doing stuff!"

"Hn. 'people' can think what they like, because we are 'doing stuff'" sasuke replied, kissing Naruto again. Naruto flailed madly in a desperate attempt to get sasuke off and as Naruto felt a hand slip under his shirt, he resorted to desperate measures. Naruto gritted his teeth until sasuke pushed his tongue into his mouth and Naruto bit down. Hard. Sasuke jumped off Naruto and shouted loudly. "What the hell was that for?" Naruto couldn't believe it. "What do you mean, what was that for? You were on top of me, sticking your hand up my shirt and your tongue down my throat! Don't you think that's slightly irregular?" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke didn't reply he just looked away from those blue eyes. "Why did you ask me to… and then, why did you just jump on top of me? Have you totally lost it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was missing his usual smirk as he replied. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Naruto walked over to him, hoping there wouldn't be a repeat performance of what just happened. "That still doesn't explain why you asked me to kiss you." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Just leave it, Naruto." He replied. Wrong answer. Naruto was now getting really annoyed. "I think I have a right to know why my best friend, who is a boy, is suddenly asking me to kiss them and then practically molesting me!" Naruto screamed at the older boy. Sasuke hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions. He wanted Naruto to kiss him, he thought that would be enough, but one taste of his blonde dobe and Sasuke wanted more. "Look, I don't know why I asked you to kiss me. It was just a… spur of the moment thing. And when I kissed you again… I don't know, I just did! Was it that bad?" Naruto blushed. _I don't want to like what happened, but the teme is just so goddamn good! _"Itwasn'tbadImeanikindoflikedit!" Naruto stammered. "Come again?" Naruto blushed deeper knowing he would have to repeat his sentence. "It wasn't bad… I mean I know it was wrong but I didn't feel wrong when we were doing it." Sasuke smirked and stared at Naruto. "What?" Naruto wondered what could make Sasuke smirk like that at a time like this. Was this a joke? "Its strange, because that's exactly how I feel too." Blue eyes met black as each of them thought of what they had just done. "What do we do now?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Do you like me Naruto?" Sasuke answered with another question.

"Yes, of course I like you!" Sasuke sighed. Sometimes the dobe could be so dense.

"No, I mean could you think of me as something more than just a friend. A lover, perhaps? Because I like you in that way." Sasuke anxiously waited for Naruto's answer. "I don't know. I mean kissing you feels really… right. Hell yes! I really like you teme!" Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Are you sure? Would you stand by me?

"Yes!"

"Would you feel free to tell other people of our feelings for each other?"

"Yes! I mean… oh god. I'm gay!" sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Well, they say love knows no gender." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah…"

"Would you kiss me Naruto?"

"We just did, so yes."

"Would you hold my hand?"

"Yes!"

"Would you let me fuck you Naruto? Because I want to."

"Yes! Wait… what?" Naruto turned crimson as what sasuke had said registered. Sasuke kissed Naruto softly. "Well?" he whispered.

"Erm… I…erm… sasuke, do we need to talk about this now?" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke kissed the blonde again. "Now is as good a time as any, dobe. I'm waiting for an answer."

"Well…I guess, yes. But I'm not ready for that yet." Naruto was still bright red and he flushed even deeper as sasuke picked him up bridal style. "Well, let's get you ready shall we dobe?" Naruto squirmed, but it was obvious sasuke wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Teme, you know that's not what I meant. I meant th-" sasuke cut him off by pressing his lips against Naruto's. "I love you dobe." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too teme, you can put me down now. Oh and teme?" sasuke put Naruto down and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"I think I'm ready now."

A/N: Well, that was short and sweet! I might do another chapter, but it all depends on what you guys think of it. I don't suppose this is too bad, considering it is twenty past three in the morning! I just love reading reviews, they help me see where I need to improve and if people enjoy my writing!


End file.
